Mako
Mako (マコ Mako) was a baker at the Magnolia Bakery and the mother of Miko.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 271 Appearance Miko is a young adult with brown hair in a pony tail tied in a green hairband that hangs down from her left shoulder. She wears a periwinkle dress with a white apron tied around the front, completing her outfit with a orange and yellow bandanna that covers her hair. History Zerø arc Running away from the Blue Skull, Mako and her daughter eventually get caught by the trio of underlings, threatening to blast her child but the young woman dissuades them into shooting her instead. They comply although they plan on killing her as well once done with her child, but are suddenly chased away by humongous eagle, created by the Illusion Magic of Mavis, who comes to her and her daughter's aid. After thanking her and the others, they guide them to their bakery, with Mako telling Mavis' group of the terror that Blue Skull has put under Magnolia ever since they've invaded the once peaceful town. The members even went as far as killing her husband, something that saddens Mavis and the others. She then cautions them to leave when they have the chance to, while later onlooking Miko giving the treasured bread she made for her now-deceased father to Mavis, with her group later departing. After a while, the group then pays them a visit with Mavis asking Mako if she can gather some people and if she knows someone with a loud voice. Mako's daughter then states that the blacksmith is always angry and has a loud voice. This is proven right as they meet the blacksmith, Mavis then tells him to direct his anger towards Blue Skull. Mako and her child, among the citizens, then protest in front of Kardia Cathedral, demanding their rights form Blue Skull. After the Treasure Hunters defeat the members of the said guild, Yuri Dreyar is turned into a skeleton dragon due to Tenrou Jade, scaring the people away.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 273 As the dragonified Yuri is wreaking havoc in Magnolia, Mako and her daughter alongside the other citizens evacuate out of the city. They watch as Mavis' illusion coins fall from the sky, leading the Dragon away. Mako watches as the young girl casts a powerful Magic called Law against the Dragon, returning the Treasure Hunter to his body. After the incident, Mako and the residents are gathered in a hotel where Mavis is lying unconscious, with the doctors unable to help her, much to all the townmen's sadness. Later, Warrod brings a Magic specialist from a near town to cure Mavis. They then learn that because of the spell, Mavis will not be able to grow up again.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 274 Later, during the town's celebration, Mako, alongside her daughter and the blacksmith invite Mavis to a special binge at the bakery. The people then show their thanks for Mavis and her friends for freeing them from Blue Skull, in which Mavis reply they just helped them do it on their own. Mavis notices the citizens' concern about what will happen to Magnolia in the future and finally decide to institute a new Magic Guild in the town with her comrades. The next day, Mavis and the there treasure hunters declare the issue and finally manage to convince the townspeople with it, by the help of both Mako's and Miko's support.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 275 References Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Deceased